narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naohiro Hyuga
Background Naohiro Hyuga was born into a runaway branch family of the Hyūga Clan that stayed hidden in the Land of Wind. Personality Naohiro is mostly quiet and aloof even to people he likes. He occasionally speaks out of irritation or when someone isn't able to understand his sign language, but mostly keeps to himself as to save himself the trouble of accommodating those who can't communicate with him. Though frequently irritable, he's also capable of small acts of kindness. He also seems to find slight enjoyment in picking on people; somewhat illustrating his dark and sarcastic sense of humour. Above all however, he seems to be the most alive during a fight or heated argument, he often is seen smiling while in combat; hinting a sadistic side which compliments his thrill for blood. Moreover, he tends to toy with opponents that are weaker than himself before finishing them off remorselessly. Despite his apparent sociopathic tendencies, Naohiro isn't without heart. He's been shown to care for those close to him. Furthering his somewhat complicated personality, he doesn't seem to be the type to hold grudges against others, and is easily accepting of others; despite the fact that one might not apologise. Appearance A brown haired and slim young boy. His friends describe him to be a youth with a gentle smile. Never dressed in the typical ninja attire, Naohiro is always seen in his usual furry jacket over his skivvy. He tends to keep a small bag containing medication, sometimes collected herbs and his kunai; all to his side with the strap wrapping around his shoulder. Abilities As a high-ranking ninja of Sunagakure, Naohiro is a very powerful fighter. Brutal in battle, his talent for combat was seen quite latent, who's abilities barely shined yet in the Academy. As a young adult, even when seen gravely injured, Naohiro proved himself a dangerous ninja, being capable of striking dozens of specially hired men. True to his ancestry, Naohiro possesses an incredibly strong chakra, which could be visibly seen when released, shaking & breaking the ground as well as wind pressuring away as a strong wind - capable of pushing away debris. Taking his moniker into consideration translates to the fact that he forces people via his puppet mastery to do the hand signs for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal - being able to use this to kill hundreds of unsuspecting people at once. Physical Prowess One of Naohiro's most defining fighting-traits is his sheer speed. His speed is so tremendous that he is capable of quickly closing the gap between him and his opponents, killing or harming them before either realised what had happened. Naohiro's speed is such that Itachi could barely keep up and react to his attacks. As with most Kiri nin, Naohiro was highly proficient with the Silent Killing technique, able to effectively strike down enemies within zero visibility. Naohiro is strong enough to carry Mei Terumī's body a safe distance away without losing speed. Naohiro has recognisable taijutsu skill, able to effectively block a kick from Might Guy and Rock Lee in unison. Naohiro also has the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand a feat that only few ninja have accomplished. Byakugan The Byakugan gives Naohiro a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. He has a powerful range of vision, able to magnify up to cellular level on his targets and be able view great distances. Naohiro can see targets 18 kilometres away. His vision can penetrate through any solid objects and obstructions, and remains unaffected by blinding interferences. Naohiro's Byakugan also grants him incredible clarity and insight, able to clearly see and analyse all minute details, even at high-speeds, granting a highly accurate sense of prediction to anticipate the flow of events and actions of others. His Byakugan is known to be able to use infrared to detect a target through their body heat. He can determine the development of one's Chakra, even tell if one can mould chakra at all - managing to mimik those same techniques and basically copy jutsu; similar to what Kakashi could do with his Sharingan. His can even see the elemental affinity of others and can also emit powerful chakra pulses to subdue an opponent or seize an opponent into a Genjutsu. Ninjutsu Naohiro could summon the sage seal, Astro which he would typically call forth to aid in overwhelming his opponents and distract them. Naohiro was also well-versed in fūinjutsu, and particularly hiden jutsu's from villages. Nature Transformation Naohiro's nature transformations include Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind and Yin Releases. Since Naohiro is an Hyuga, he had found it unnatural to use any Nature Releases, but since completing The Academy and making Jonin at a young age he had mastered Water, Fire and Lightning jutsu's. He would often coat his hands with lightning imbued chakra to increase his offensive capacities when utilising the Gentle Fist fighting style. With Water Release, Naohiro could perform many advanced technique, such as the Water Dragon Bullet Technique without an external water source, as well as shape existing water into tendrils to strike his opponents from behind. He has also used Fire techniques that overpower Water Release jutsu's such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - despite the fact that Fire isn't his elemental affinity. Space-time Ninjutsu Naohiro's other signature ability was the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he; over time, gained mastery over. His exploits with this technique allowed him to instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether a tool, place, or person that was branded. Naohiro was capable of bringing others with him, although he needed to provide the chakra for their transport and concentration. He did not need to accompany targets he teleported, also giving him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away or move opponents to where Naohiro favours best. Taijutsu With his Byakugan, Naohiro is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, Naohiro can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from just minimal contact. While this isn't Naohiro's strongest mastery like much of his clan, he can utilise techniques like the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, which effectively protects him, all the while attacking everything within range outside with sharp streams of chakra emitted from his palms. He has also masters the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms in the war; he could even knock out a target with a single strike to their tenketsu. Senjutsu Naohiro's large chakra reserves enabled him to learn senjutsu from his personal summons; Astro. This enhanced all of his techniques and physical parameters by entering Sage Mode. Naohiro could perfectly balance the natural energy with his chakra, displaying only the deep blue pigmentation around his eyes — the true marking of a Sage. He was skilled enough to enter Sage Mode in a matter of moments. Even so, his quick style of combat, meant he could not maintain it for long. Stats